Many companies and other organizations operate computer networks that interconnect numerous computing systems to support their operations, with the computing systems being alternatively co-located (e.g., as part of a private local area network, or “LAN”) or instead located in multiple distinct geographical locations (e.g., connected via one or more other private or shared intermediate networks). For example, data centers housing significant numbers of interconnected co-located computing systems have become commonplace, such as private data centers that are operated by and on behalf of a single organization, as well as public data centers that are operated by entities such as businesses to provide computing resources to customers. However, as the scale and scope of computer networks has increased, the task of provisioning, administering, and managing the associated physical computing resources has become increasingly complicated.
Thus, various problems exist with the implementation and use of such computer networks, including with administering and managing associated physical computing resources.